


The Price He Had To Pay

by imaginenarusasu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: GOSH, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Passion, Ugh, and upset, angsty!kise, aomine is pissed, basketball angst, but like, haizaki is a dick, hurt!kise, it goes without saying haizaki just fucked himself over, kagami dunk, what kise lost can't be restored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginenarusasu/pseuds/imaginenarusasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had wanted to make one more hoop before the match ended. He didn't know this would be the price for that buzzer-beater.</p><p>OR an angsty aokise according to 'you should have told me before!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price He Had To Pay

Kise was excited. But then again, he always was when it came to basketball. But who could blame him? It was the only place where he felt alive- dribbling, dodging, dunking, dashing; the only place where he felt in control. Basketball was his passion, his love. Just thinking about the match with Fukuda Sogo that day got his adrenaline pumping and the blond hit the road to his school running so he and his team-mates could get some practice in the few hours they had before the match.

* * *

_Kise was sitting in the locker-room reserved for the Kaijou team. While his team mates chatted excitedly to each other, he was uncharacteristically nervous. No, he was terrified! He'd forgotten all about the threats from the monster Haizaki, untill he received another threat-in-a-text just a few minutes ago. 'Hmm..Maybe I should tell Aominecchi'. Just as he was about to text the Touou's ace, his team captain, Kasamatsu, gave him a swift blow to the head, yelling at him to quit his ‘social life’ for a while and to listen to the plan for **once**. When Kise tried protesting, Kasamatsu snatched it away from him and locked it in his locker to make his point clear. Sighing, Kise decided to let it go. Haizaki wouldn't carry out his threats like he did in middle school. Right? After all, they were so much more mature now._

_Just as Kasamatsu finished explaining the plan, their coach came in, letting them know it was time. All thoughts of threats fled Kise's mind as he emerged onto the court alongside his team, to the cheers of Kaijou and Fukuda Sogo's fans from the audience alike._

* * *

 

The first quarter went by in a flash with Kaijou leading by four points. Fukuda called a time-out and Kise took a moment to scan the audience till his eyes met with midnight orbs and he saw their owner smirking at him from the first row, just to his right. Grinning, Kise waved at his best friend, who in turn nodded and gave a tiny wave back. Then the bell sounded, signally the start of the second quarter.

Haizaki seemed to have pulled his act together, and brought his team in the lead by two points by the end of second quarter.

Kise was dashing across the court, intending to make the _Kagami Dunk_ when suddenly Haizaki gave his left leg a good kick from behind, sending Kise crashing face-down on the floor. Fukuda scored. Moriyama helped a confused Kise up and led him to the bench as Kaijou called a time-out.

Kise nearly choked on the water he was drinking as an angry Aomine suddenly snapped from right behind him "That was a fowl! What the hell?! Were those refs blind?! He frickin kicked you on purpose!" The Kaijou coach and captain were both pretty shocked too that the referees had done nothing, but Kise put in "Maybe they just didn't see...? Er, I mean, Shougo-kun and I weren't the only ones on the court." Aomine narrowed his eyes at the blond with a small frown, but stayed quiet. Kise was contemplating on telling Daiki about the threats right now when the bell sounded again, signaling the end of third quarter and the start of the final quarter in a few minutes.

Having stayed on the bench for the remainder of the third quarter after he fell, Kise was burning to get back in the game and bring his team victory. And just like that, all fear and thoughts of threats slipped from his mind, _again_.

* * *

 

 _  
_ Kaijou was in the lead again, by 7 points, and the Kaijou ace was flying across the court, hoping to score another basket before the final bell sounded, ending the match. ... Everything seemed to slow down, and all sound ceased to exist, save for the beating of his heart and the sound of the ball. Now Kise was off the floor, jumping. He saw the ball leave his hands, and move in a graceful arc to the hoop. Suddenly there was a sharp, searing pain through his left leg, and he was violently jerked forward.

He didn't hear the swish of the net as the ball made it in, or the buzzer that sounded as soon as the ball made it out of the net. He didn't hear the audience cheering or his team mates' joyful cries. Just the sound of Haizaki, chuckling darkly as he stood above him, before he kicked the fallen-ace's injured leg twice and moved away.

* * *

 

Aomine glared at the blond from his seat next to his bed. Kise didn't have to look up to know the expression on the other's face.  
  
"Damn it, Kise! If only you'd told me that before, it would've made all the difference! I could've stopped him! I've told you a billion times to tell me if anyone ever, especially Haizaki, threatens you! Now it's too late, and what I did to him can't ever compensate for _this_!"

Unable to look up, or even say sorry, Kise just gave a weak nod before shifting so that his bangs covered his eyes.

He'd wanted to make one more hoop before the match ended. He didn't know that the price for that buzzer-beater would be his leg, and thus basketball. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy~ I hope you enjoyed this little drabble~ It's been quite a few years since I wrote it, and though it made me cringe at certain places, it holds a special place in my heart, so instead of removing it, I fixed typos and edited a bit~ 


End file.
